A gimbal may be a supporting platform for mounting a video camera, i.e., the video camera can be arranged on the gimbal. A lens of the video camera may be adjusted to properly film a target by adjusting the gimbal. A gimbal may be compatible with various types of video cameras or lenses, and the center of gravity of each axis of the gimbal may be adjusted. However, in existing mechanisms, the center of gravity may be adjusted by a relative displacement of various structural members of the gimbal. Since most of the structural members bear loads, an increased static friction between the structural members may lead to a difficult relative movement therebetween. Moreover, a small amount of relative displacement may lead to a significant change in the center of gravity, making it difficult to adjust the center of gravity.